


In the Fade

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	In the Fade

Lynn opens a door in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and stumbles upon a ritual. Most Holy knocks an orb out of the man's hand and Lynn reaches for it. When she catches it, there's a searing pain, and the world fades away.

 

Looking around, Lynn doesn't know where she is, and it scares her. She gasps as she realizes that she can feel again, and that terrifies her. It had been a decade since she was made tranquil. Most Holy reaches out to her, pulling her up to her feet. They run toward a hole in air up a pile of rubble. Lynn is running through emotions as she and the older woman run to escape. Creatures are behind them, chasing them. At the top of the hill, Lynn turns around, and tries to grab the woman from the spiders. "I'll save you."

"You can't." The woman says, a sad expression on her face. Before she is dragged away, the woman touches Lynn's forehead, removing the brand. "You will never be made tranquil again. Run." Most Holy is dragged away from her, and before she can be taken, Lynn runs through the hole and passes out.


End file.
